


Treasure Every Moment

by heartspocky



Series: Was supposed to be Kinktober but is now more like Kinkmas 2019 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/pseuds/heartspocky
Summary: Roxas was a good/bad influence on his best friend and boyfriend both.
Relationships: Riku/Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Sora mentioned
Series: Was supposed to be Kinktober but is now more like Kinkmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576429
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Treasure Every Moment

"Your turn,” Roxas murmured to the room, voice breathy and dangerously low. His eyes were a deep, dark blue, picking up flecks of white moonlight. His nest of blond hair was mussed, dark with sweat where it brushed his face, which was flushed from exertion. His chest rose and fell cyclically, and his lower back ached. 

Not that he was mad about that bit in the least—in fact, he’d have felt a little neglected if he hadn't been given anything to really _feel_. And Riku knew how to give it to him. 

In fact, Riku could give almost as well as he could take. Almost. It was a reversal from his persona outside the bedroom—always self-sacrificing, selfless. The kind of guy who'd give a stranger the shirt off his back. 

Also, a perfectionist. Persnickety, even, and attentive when it came to the small details. So _almost_ wouldn't do. They both knew that.

Luckily, this was an area in which Roxas would gladly offer his assistance—and had been, roughly every other weekend for the better part of the year. 

Riku hadn't been a virgin when they'd started hooking up, but at the same time... he was such a _virgin_. Throwing him into the mix could only be good for all of them, Roxas had guessed at the time. He hadn't regretted it yet.

"Sora?" Roxas called, tilting his chin to meet eyes with his childhood-sweetheart-turned-life-partner. 

"Yes, sir," Sora responded playfully, no further instruction needed. He jumped to his feet, crossing the room and digging through their underwear drawer. 

_Yes, sir_. Roxas caught Riku's little moan at that familiar line, recognized the stirring in the pit of his own stomach. He almost wanted to kick himself. Riku he could understand, but God—if that's all it took for Roxas, himself? He was _so_ easy. 

Of course, Sora had a way of rendering people helpless like it was nothing. Like he didn't even know.

"God," Riku gasped. "I'm—so ready."

Roxas smiled, stroking the soft white hair atop Riku's head. He looked incredible on his knees. 

Scratch that—he looked incredible always, but this was almost too much. Roxas wanted to gag him and force him down, blindfold and bind him, so he wouldn't have to see or hear any more from Riku until the night drew to a close. All of this was maybe a little too much.

Sora arrived with five silk neckties just as the complaints were about to begin. 

"That's overkill," Roxas commented. Sora pouted.

"I didn't know if you had a preference. Jeez."

Roxas snorted, taking them in one hand and waving the bundle across Riku's field of vision.

"Any preference?"

Riku chuckled weakly. "The red checks."

Roxas shrugged.

"You heard the man."

He handed Riku's tie of choice back to Sora, finally easing that opinionated mouth over his cock after Sora'd completed the task of fastening Riku's wrists together with a loose knot.

For someone who faced the entire world head-on, Sora was surprisingly careful in the bedroom. His touches were soft, his voice low, movements slow. He wanted everyone to have a good time, to feel safe. Maybe that's why Riku and Roxas were always so damn uninhibited when he was there.

Riku closed his eyes when he kissed, and when he sucked cock. That suited Roxas just fine; any feelings Riku held back in front of him reflected in his eyes, which concealed nothing and never lied. It reminded Roxas of the intensity that intimidated and even enraged him in his weaker moments.

When Riku moaned, the vibration radiated up Roxas' body, enveloping him in unbearable heat. He grabbed the back of Riku's head and thrust once, quick and shallow, reveling in Riku's tiny surprised gag. The look Sora sent him in return was inscrutable, but it was obvious he was holding his tongue.

"I'm behind you," Sora murmured, a brief warning before he dropped to his knees, pressing a kiss to the small of Riku's back and working him open. It made him suck harder, and Roxas' grip tightened in return, his eyes slipping closed. "You're the prettiest. You both are."

Roxas snorted, knowing vaguely that the full impact of the statement would hit them all later. Sora's bedroom talk so often made zero sense, but it was a start.

Roxas opened his eyes in time to see Sora rise, aligning himself and pushing inside, his hands pressed against Riku's hips, steadying them both. "Here we go."

His thrusts were quick and short; small, rhythmic jerks that Roxas knew from experience built pleasure over time, gratifying in a stealthy kind of way. The force pushed Riku only slightly, not enough to risk jolting or choking him. Just enough that Roxas reaped the benefit of a little extra movement. 

Roxas moved too, just a little, easing his cock down Riku's throat. A firm hand cupping the back of his head made it a bit easier, shifting the angle of Riku's face just enough. Beads of precum gathered at the tip, prompted by the slow drag against the sensitive head of his erection against the inside of Riku's cheek. Roxas felt the give of muscle acutely as Riku swallowed him, taking him to the hilt—just as Sora bucked, filling Riku completely.

Roxas' eyes met Sora's, and he lifted his hand from Riku's scalp just long enough to send Sora a secret little signal. It hadn't been necessary— Sora was holding deep inside Riku, steady, not budging.

"Work for it," Roxas muttered. Sora grinned and, caught up in the moment, gave Riku a light slap on the hip. 

"Please," Sora added, a little belatedly. 

Riku rocked slowly between them at first, working himself to a comfortable pace as he adjusted to them both, lavishing in their attention when he wasn't too overstimulated to think. Every push forward send Roxas' cock down his throat; the slightest movement back impaled him on Sora's cock. He sucked and pumped and moaned, focused more on their pleasure than his own. 

All eyes were on him but still he was neglected, hard and dripping precum. He didn't even care, laser-focused, wanting those boys— his favorite boys— to finish, to feel sated and satisfied and weak until they could all go another round. He wanted to taste them both, wanted to be full, to feel their come, mingled, dripping down his thighs hours later.

He wanted, wanted, wanted.

Sora squeaked when he came, every time, and it was that sound that made Roxas follow. Riku took their spend easily, though they hadn't given him much of a choice but to take it. For several ticking seconds, he remained speared between them, immobile, letting his favorite pair communicate without words again for a moment or two. He wriggled in his bindings, his tied wrists leaving him in a position that was awkward but not uncomfortable. Still, he longed for freedom. He wanted to touch them.

Riku hadn't come yet, was close enough to feel it but far enough that the wait didn't quite feel like agony. Roxas clutched the back of his head and Sora took his hips once more, both teasing him with the occasional, minute shift or movement, just enough to keep him guessing.

It was then Riku knew the plan: they'd keep him like this, stuffed and waiting and pining, as long as they could. 

Riku didn't mind— he'd treasure every moment.


End file.
